falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cave cricket (Nuka-World)
|location =Nuka-World }} Cave crickets are creatures found in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Background It is unknown what mutated these insects, but these enlarged cave crickets are descended from crickets of the order Rhaphidophoridae and the subfamily Ceuthophilinae (cave crickets native to the United States). Cave crickets are about the size of a large dog, and use their powerful back legs to hop great distances. Their mutations seem to have turned them carnivorous; instead of being content eating the grasses throughout Nuka-World, they attack anything on sight. Their dusty brown coloration makes it easy for them to lie in wait in bushes before ambushing prey. Crickets can be cooked over a camp fire until they're crispy and ripe, to create crispy cave cricket. Cave cricket glands are also a component of Predator grenades. Characteristics Biology Cave crickets kept a relatively similar appearance to their pre-War ancestors, as they still show characteristics peculiar to their family, such as long posterior legs and antennae, but as many other animal species, they still weren't left unaffected by the nuclear fallout that followed the Great War. Cave crickets are now much larger and have overgrown sharp mandibles, but the main feature that distinguish them from their unmutated predecessors is the huge, single, frontal horn they can now use to stab or even impale their prey. Cave crickets are usually seen wandering in groups of three to four individuals in the dry plains that surround Nuka-World. Gameplay attributes Cave crickets are hostile upon seeing targets. They hop towards their enemy and use their strong jaws to attack. Cave crickets have a large amount of health and some variants have significant ballistic and energy damage resistance. Cave crickets require both sets of legs to be intact in order to jump. Having even one set of legs crippled will drastically reduce their movement speed. Variants Cave cricket Ordinary kind of cave crickets. These are the most common variant which have a large Hit point pool of nearly 500 and having a maxed out Perception means they are hard to sneak up on. |level =30 |perception =10 |xp =5 |hp =495 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 5 |assistance = 1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Cave cricket meat }} Cave cricket hunter This variant has dark colors and is faster, stronger and more aggressive. These have a high DR and ER of 100 on top of their high amount of Hit Points. There will generally be one of them in a pack of four lower level crickets. |level =38 |perception =10 |xp =5 |hp =500 |dt = |dr =100 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 5 |assistance = 1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Cave cricket meat }} Cave cricket piercer Cave cricket piercers have brighter coloring and use their long horns to impale prey more often than other variants. This variant of cricket has an even higher Hit Point stat of 600 however their DR and ER are halved . |level =46 |perception =10 |xp =5 |hp =600 |dt = |dr =50 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 5 |assistance = 1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Cave cricket meat * Cave cricket gland }} Glowing cave cricket Extremely radioactive cave crickets. They live in more polluted areas. They are the strongest variant of cave cricket. The glowing cave cricket has a total of 750 hit points and has a DR and ER of 100, and inflicts radiation damage to the player character as well. |level =60 |perception =10 |xp =5 |hp =750 |dt = |dr =100 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 5 |assistance = 1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Cave cricket meat }} Cave cricket black |base id = |level =22 |perception =10 |xp =5 |hp =455 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Cave cricket meat }} Notes As with most Nuka-World insects, attempting to pacify the cave cricket will result in the Sole Survivor speaking as if it is a radroach. Appearances Cave crickets only appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Category:Nuka-World creatures ru:Пещерный сверчок uk:Печерний цвіркун